


RT/AH Kinky Smut

by TheBearQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBearQueen/pseuds/TheBearQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dont look at me</p>
            </blockquote>





	RT/AH Kinky Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!

GavinxRyanxMeg

Meg was seriously considering her life choices. she was on her back on their bed, head propped up to see a mirror in front of it. Her hands were tied to the headboard. Her eyes slipped closed as another wave of sensations rolled over her. Teeth bit into her left nipple and her eyes shot open with a squeal. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, sweaty, red faced and trapped between Ryan and Gavin.

Gavin pulled off her nipple with a pop. “Eyes open love.” She groaned and nodded. Ryan, always just a bit rough with her, dug his fingers into her ass. They slid their hands down her body in coordination only Gavin and Ryan could achieve, sliding right by her pulsing clit and each burying two fingers in her tight snatch. They stretched her wide, but she was so wet it didn't hurt.

Ryan curled his fingers and her eyes rolled back into her head.

“Do you want to cum Meg?” Ryans voice snapped her out of her blissed out state. Gavin scissored his fingers suddenly, grinning at her in the mirror when she moaned and threw her head back. Gavin spoke before she could talk.

“God, you're just _begging_ for it, aren't you Turney?  Me and Rye-bread over here are soaked up to our elbows!” He was suddenly beside her ear, whispering some of the filthiest things she had ever heard. “Do you want us to play with your sensitive little clit? Make you scream so loud you lose your voice? Maybe after that we could fuck you so hard that you couldn't walk tomorrow.” He ended with a particularly hard thrust into her and her response was breathy and desperate.

 

“Ye-yes. Oh fuck _yes_ p-please Gavin. Ryan ple-e- oh FUCK!” Her eyes squeezed shut as their mouths once again closed over her nipples, sucking, lickling and nibbling at them while their hands did evil things to her. She was so close-so, so close. She prayed that this time they would let her cum. A thumb played with the hood of her clit. ‘Ohfuckohfuckohfuckyes!’ Then they were gone, pulling away, not touching any part of her. “NO! No no please I’ll be good for you. Please Gavin, Ryan please let me cum!” She was desperate, having lost count of how many times they had done this to her. She was dripping wet, and Gav hadn't been lying when he said that they were soaked to their elbows. Gavin laid a soft kiss to her temple, and Ryan did the same on the other side.

“You can cum, dear.” Her head turned to Ryan, hope lighting her face up. His clean hand grabbed her chin. “Just keep your eyes open. You so much as blink and you don't cum until tomorrow. Got it?” She whimpered. Gavin's soothing voice filled her ears, ever the mediator between them. “We want you to see yourself cum because if us. Want you to see what we do, is all.” His hand tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. “You're so beautiful, love. Just a little more, okay? For us?” She closed her eyes and took a breath, nodding.

She locked eyes with herself in the mirror determined to make her boyfriends proud. Her nipples and clit were sensitive to begin with, but now she wanted to scream as they were played with by her sadistic boyfriends. Thumbs trapped her clit and rubbed it raw while fingers tormented her G-spot. Her nipples were sucked on and bitten, then soothes with gentle kitten licks. It drove her insane. She was so close, so close, Her eyes were watering, and they slipped shut just before she fell over the edge. Gavin quickly sealed his mouth over hers to swallow her screams. Ryan brought up his other hand to compensate for the loss of Gavin's mouth as they worked her through her orgasm. Meg knew no more. When she came back Ryan was stroking her hair and her hands were still tied. She frowned and was about to ask, but before she could Gavin placed a bottle of water at her lips. She drank gratefully, and when he pulled away her asked about her hands. A truly evil look crossed his face **.**

  
“You closed your eyes, Meg. You have to be punished. She tried protesting, but they were already sliding down the bed and forcing her knees and _oh dear god fuck._


End file.
